MI HISTORIA
by aiora-chan
Summary: Un punto de vista distinto al motivo por el que Sesshoumaru mantiene con sigo a Rin. U.A


Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

--

**MI HISTORIA**

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace cientos de años un poderoso Youkai gobernaba las tierras del oeste. Implacable con los enemigos no había quien lo retase, más no era los únicos con los que se mostraba implacable. Según cuentan las historias un pequeño Youkai y una pobre niña soportaban aún peor trato de su parte.

Muchos se preguntaron y se siguen preguntando como es que a pesar de semejante trato le seguían con tanta devoción, más son pocos los que realmente sabían de aquella razón mas ninguno duro asta nuestros días.

Las pocas menciones de las que podemos hacer caso, están transcritas por una joven doncella de la época, pero cuan veraces pueden ser esas palabras. La joven, sostiene en sus notas que el pequeño Youkai que acompaña al gran demonio lo hace por un sentido de gratitud, por una admiración y devoción sin fin, derivada del echo de que en algún momento pudiera haberle salvado la vida.

La que genera más conflictos y distintas versiones es la niña, pues tal y como se comenta el señor del oeste odia a la raza humana. Si esto es así, ¿Cómo es que permitía que lo siguiera? ¿ Y con qué propósito o finalidad?

Son a estas preguntas a las que los historiadores no han podido aún dar una teoría única. Gran parte de la comunidad sigue hoy en día creyendo que lo hacía por ser su concubina o el señuelo perfecto para atraer a Youkais del sexo opuesto y aparearse.

Es una pequeña parte de historiadores los que creen que pudo ser porque junto a aquella niña, el demonio conoció otra forma de pensar, de sentir, incluso de vivir.

Más esta teoría no es aceptada por el simple echo de que nunca se pudo encontrar el cadáver de la niña, ni nada que realmente justificaran esos hechos.

-Sensei- interrumpió una niña de pelo largo y negro, no contaba con más de ocho años- ¿Cómo se llama ese Youkai?

-Sesshoumaru, Meilin. Se llamaba Sesshoumaru- Contesto amablemente la profesora para girarse y hablar a la mujer que impartía en ese día la clase- por favor, continué.

-¿Pero él no era malo, verdad señora?- en esta ocasión fue a la mujer a la que pregunto, estaba claro que tenía dudas y no pensaba dejarlas sin respuesta.

-Malo...- pensó unos momento en lo que aquella palabra implicaba, sería fácil contestar a una niña de su edad con un simple si o no, pero no estaba allí para eso, estaba para que los niños conocieran la verdadera historia de aquel Inu Youkai- no era malo, pero tampoco bueno- al ver la confusión reflejada en ese joven rostro se apresuró a explicar bien la situación- Una persona no puede decir si otra es buena o mala, cada quien sabe lo que hace y por los motivos que lo hace. No podemos juzgar sus actos basándonos en las leyes que tenemos nosotros. Hace quinientos años nuestras leyes no existían, tenían otras, es por eso por lo que no puedo decirte si era malo o no.

-Pero si mataba y odiaba a los humanos es que era malo- ratifico la niña.

-No necesariamente, mataba a aquellos que no respetaban su ley, ya que como gobernante era el quien la dictaba, y que odiara a los humanos no lo hacía obligatoria mente malo. ¿Si alguien te hace daño y tú te defiendes, eso te hace una niña mala?

-No- se apresuró a contestar.- ¿Y porque esa niña iba con él?

-De eso no estamos seguros, pero si quieres mi opinión- todos los niños de la clase asintieron ante esta sugerencia- en mi opinión la niña, Rin, lo acompañaba porque la protegía. Porque la hacía sentirse segura y de algún modo se volvió necesaria para él.

-¿Por qué?- ahí estaba la tan acostumbrada pregunta de los niños.

-¿Por qué?,Sesshoumaru se pasó gran parte de su vida consumiéndose por su odia hacía su padre, su hermano y los humanos. Todo hubiera seguido de esa manera si no llega cruzarse en su camino esa niña.

Ella fue la primera en no mostrarle miedo, en hacerle ver que podía despertar otro tipo de sentimientos en los demás. En demostrarle que podía ser alguien importante. Sí, ya sabemos que era importante- se apresuró a decir antes de que alguno de los niños la cortara- pero me refiero a importante no en el sentido material de la palabra.

-No lo entiendo- comento confundida la pobre alumna.

-Veamos. Tú eres importante aunque no tengas riquezas ni terrenos, lo eres porque tus padres te necesitan y te quieren. Es de esa misma manera como lo hacía sentirse Rin, porque separaba todas las cosas que él poseía y aún así, dejándolo solo como persona lo hacía sentirse importante.

-¿Y solo por eso la llevaba con él?- se atrevió a preguntar otro niño.

-Ya os he dicho que eso no es algo que este probado, pero yo siento que era por algo más. Gracias al carácter de ella y al hecho de verlo no solo como su soberano Sesshoumaru fue viendo en ella a la parte que faltaba de sí mismo. La parte que tenía olvida, la que hacía que su corazón sintiera como sentían los del resto.

El timbre que señalaba el final de la clase llegó, y con él el fin de la charla. Los niños, ajenos ya a las palabras escuchadas instantes antes salieron apresurada mente del aula, dejando en ella a la maestra, que tampoco tardo nada en abandonarla, y a la conferenciante.

Esta, recogió todos los documentos y demás cosas que había utilizado durante ese tiempo y se marcho hacía el automóvil que esperaba por ella en la entrada del recinto. Al volante un joven fumaba tranquilamente, consciente de que en unos instantes llegaría su copiloto.

Cuando la vio aparecer tras la gran verja del colegio se bajó del coche para ayudarla a cargar sus cosas y guardarlas en el maletero. Una vez echo esa labor ambos se saludaron con un delicado beso, puesto que ninguno era de demostraciones publicas.

-¿Qué tal esta vez?- pregunto el hombre una vez se metieron en el coche.

-Bien, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no me entretenía tanto contando esta historia- respondió agradecida. Y es que así había sido; en todas las veces que había contado esa historia en los distintos colegios en los que había estado, esta había sido la primera ocasión en que los alumnos se mostraban tan participativos.- Pero hubo algo que no les supe responder, y me pase un buen rato dando vueltas al asunto para ver si los hacía desistir de eso. Menos mal que sonó la campana si no...

-Tú, que no fuiste capaz de contestar algo- reacciono incrédulo a esas palabras, y es que con la de veces que había narrado aquel relato, y con la cantidad de datos que tenía al respecto le resultaba difícil ese hecho- ¿Y que fue lo no supiste decirles?.

-¿Por qué la llevabas contigo?- su pregunta fue directa, ya que esos niños solo sacaron a la superficie una pregunta que su subconsciente llevaba dando vueltas durante años, y jamas se atrevió a preguntar.

-Porque- murmuro ausente- porque me recordaba a mi madre.

-¿Cómo?- no entendía que quería decir con eso, sin descontar la sorpresa que le causaron sus palabras.

-Me recordaba a mi madre- volvió a repetir- la manera en la que me trataba, en como sonreía cuando era feliz, cuando cantaba mientras recogía flores...esas cosas me recordaban a mi madre. Ella las hacía cuando estaba conmigo, y tener a Rin conmigo me permitía creer que podía volver a sentir a mi madre junto a mí.

-¿La mantuviste contigo toda su vida, por qué te recordaba a tu madre?- eso era lo ultimo que esperaba como contestación, algo que por otra parte le resultaba sumamente egoísta- ¿Y que pasaba con lo que ella sentía? ¿Con lo que ella hubiera preferido para su vida? Jamas pensé que fueras una persona tan egoísta.

-Yo no dije que ese fuera mi único motivo. Solo he dicho que me recordaba a mi madre, y como ella, Rin me enseño a querer. Ese es el único motivo por el que siempre la tuve conmigo, porque la quería.- respondió ofendido, él esperaba un poco más de comprensión por su parte- ¿Acaso crees que si no hubiera sido por ese motivo yo habría estado esperando más de quinientos años a que renaciera en este mundo? ¿ Acaso piensas que hubiera podido vivir todos esos siglos si no tuviera la esperanza de que ella renacería y podríamos volver a estar juntos sin los peligros por los que tuvo que pasar entonces?- con cada frase su tono de voz aumentaba al mismo ritmo en el que aumentaba su indignación- ¿Realmente piensas que no me habría matado si jamas te hubiera encontrado?

-...- se quedó muda. No era que hubiese querido dudar de él, no quería, pero de alguna manera necesitaba escuchar esas palabras. Llevaba demasiados años, demasiados siglos esperando por escucharle decir que la quería, de la manera en la que lo había hecho- No.- fue lo único que respondió.

Dando el tema por cerrado ambos volvieron a disfrutar del silencio que en ocasiones se presentaba entre ellos, y es que por más que pasaran los siglos, siempre fueron de los que disfrutaban del silencio mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.


End file.
